


Standing in the light of your halo (I got my angel now)

by APersianNerd



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, angel!shane, car accident trigger warning, gets better though, guardian angel Shane, guardian angel!Shane, heartbroken ryan, helen dies first chapter, it's not explicitly written but helen dies in a car accident, shyan, starts off with angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APersianNerd/pseuds/APersianNerd
Summary: After the death of his girlfriend, Ryan Bergara can't find his will to live. He spends all his days locked up in his apartment not eating, not drinking, not being social. The beating of his broken heart keeping him alive.That is until Shane appears in his life.





	Standing in the light of your halo (I got my angel now)

**Author's Note:**

> Another au?!?!?!   
> Yes another AU   
> There is no specific update schedule due to the fact I'm still working on my other work so this will be the second priority.
> 
> also car accident trigger warning for this chapter, it takes place right in the beginning, just start reading after the first line space
> 
> Tumblr: APersianNerd

In War and Peace, one of the characters says one of the most famous quotes in the book.

_ "We sleep when we don't fall in love... but one falls in love and one is a God." _

Ryan believed that part. When he was with Helen, he felt the most alive. He wanted to be a better person. He felt like a god, not in a powerful way at the very least. He just felt- bigger, A bigger heart. Helen made Ryan the happiest man alive.

_ But when the woman he loved, died, it all came crumbling down. _

Ryan remembered that night like it was yesterday. All of the sorrow he felt (and still is feeling) never seemed to fit in his chest. It just kept filling up his entire body.

_ December 31st, 2017, 11:35 pm _

_ "I'm going to get more snacks for everyone at the gas station just a few blocks down, seeming as I am the only nearly sobber one here." Helen gave a glinting smile towards Ryan as she got her phone to put in her pocket. "Don't worry babe," she placed a gentle and forever lasting kiss on her boyfriend's forehead, "I'll be right back before midnight." _

_ Ryan and others from the Buzzfeed party waved her out. _

_ She never came back. _

_ Helen died in a car accident. Drunk drivers out in the street. Ran her over without hesitation witnesses say. _

_ Ryan found out when it was twenty past midnight and Helen didn't come back. He got up and went out the door following her steps. After five minutes of walking, there was a police scene. Reporters filling up the vacant space outside of the police tape. Ambulance lights shining brighter than the night. And a dead body. _

_ At first glance, the man didn't seem to notice who it was. Until he saw Helen's hair lay there lifelessly, just like the rest of her body. Her face was messed up but as Ryan got a better look, it was her. _

_ Same shirt. Same pants. Same shoes. _

_ Ryan fell to the ground as sobs quickly escaped his pain-filled eyes. _

_ He was never the same. _

He stayed home for two weeks after her death, many of his friendly peers accumulating in his house to cheer him up. He didn't do anything. Ryan's boss allowed him to stay at home if he did work there. He took it and every morning he would get up at sunrise. Do work. Rest. Repeat. Same cycle and he didn't mind at all. 

Not in the little bit.

* * *

 

"You've been promoted to guardian angel."

Shane's eyes widened, not sure if he should be surprised or filled with bliss! "W-W-What?"

God gave a chuckling yet playful sigh. "Ryan Bergara. Girlfriend died three months ago. Doesn't want to live. He needs someone. You seem fit for the job."

The angel gasped as he couldn't believe his luck while also pitying the poor human who had to go through the trauma. Shane was mainly glad he wasn't the angel of death. Taking lives would be such a difficult task. "I do?" 

"Yup! You're one of the strongest angels yet gentle to your angels around you making you a shoulder to lean on. Ryan needs one right now. He is something special if I say so myself."

Shane grew quite flustered as this job promotion only happened to very few angels, and it was really rare for the promotion to be a guardian angel. Very few mortals had guardian angels. This was because no one needed a guardian angel. Kids? They were fine, they had parents. Teens? Had their friends. Adults? Well, that's when guardian angels start to come (yet still rare). Adult mortals, when they feel hurt, they isolate themselves. However, that was very few. "When should I go, God?"

"Now!" 

Shane raised his eyebrows in confusion yet shock, "Wait? You mean like now, now?" 

God released another chuckle. Some of his angels may have been absent-minded but he loved each and every one of them with his heart. "What other now is there?"

"Oh! Well, I guess I'll be on my way," The angel cheered while his wings began to unfold into something so majestic and beautiful. Shane then flew off into the vast sky, scanning for a Ryan Bergara out there in the big world.

* * *

 

"Boss says you have to go to work in two days or else you're fired."

Ryan, who was in a state of exhaustion, was now in a state of panic. "What?!" 

Brent shrugged, "While he did let you work from home, you're still missing meetings. Also, you haven't come up with many video ideas. Boss thinks the office will inspire you instead of this shmucky house." The red-haired man gestured to the room around them. Beer bottles on the floor, clothes in piles, Cheeto dust on the furniture. "I'll give you a ride if you need it though."  


Ryan nodded as this was a lot to take in. A shaky exhale was released as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah yeah, I'll show up to work tomorrow."

Brent nodded while pursing his lips together due to the mood around them being awkward. "Make sure to clean up and have some idea ready to work on," There was a slight pause followed by a petite hesitation from the man, "Also they moved my seat so I guess I'm not sitting next to you anymore. There's a new guy coming in who will be sitting next to you. If he causes you any trouble, I'll be across the office so feel free to come to me, Ry guy."

Ryan nodded while Brent left.

The next morning, Ryan got up an hour early knowing his lethargicness would cause a delay in his morning routine. He wore some jeans with his favorite Lakers jersey. The man was too tired to do anything with his hair so he let it fall while putting a beanie over it.

_ Brent: I'm here  _

_ Me: I'll be out in 5 _

_ Brent: kk _

Ryan grabbed some old gym shoes and left the door with his computer. 

Brent was right there giving a thumbs up of encouragement. Ryan got in the car and nodded as a thank you. 

"I got you a granola bar."

Ryan turned to Brent holding up a small granola bar. He shook his head and pushed the food down lightly. "I'm not hungry."

Brent's eyes turned to pleading ones, "C'mon, you've got to eat something! If you don't, I'm going to make sure you eat something at the buffet today."

The other man rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, "You can't make me."

Brent nodded knowing that was full well the truth. He couldn't shove food down his throat. That would a, look bad and b, be impossible. "Fine."

The two drove in silence and once they were at Buzzfeed offices, Ryan got out a tried to speed walk his way to his office, hoping no one would strike up a conversation about his well-being or Helen. 

Once he got to his seat, Ryan was glad no one took a sight of him. His eyes scanned the room a noticed a tall man with fine brown hair that covered his forehead. The very same man wore glasses that were double the size of his eyes and wore denim everywhere with him wearing jeans and a jean jacket covering up his shirt. The same man started to approach Ryan with a gentle smile, he waved at him and Ryan internally groaned. 

_ God, why did someone notice me? Once he chats with me everyone's going to chat with me and that's going to be a disaster I don't want to deal with. _

The anonymous man sat down next to Ryan.

_ The new guy replacing Brent. _

He turned around to Ryan.

"Hi, my name is Shane."

  
  
  



End file.
